Formidable Flowers
by bakagami
Summary: Well...basically most of the GW cast gets sucked into the SM world. Chaos and manipulative scheming insue.
1. Comic books

Disclaimer: For anyone who is actually reading this disclaimer, do not sue me. I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, yada yada yada.   
Geez, writing disclaimers is as boring as reading one and if possible, more so.   
  
AN: This is my first pathetic attempt at a fanfic so be gentle if you criticize me via email. It doesn't matter if you don't like it though, still email me and offer some suggestions. I know that I'm a lazy bum and I don't usually email fanfic authors unless they're exceptional but PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE? I promise to email more authors from now on, Girl Scout's promise (unfortunately I'm not a girl scout!! ^_^).   
  
**Formidable Flowers**   
  
By Bakagami   
  
Duo smiled.   
  
"Mission accomplished!" he yelled.   
Heero glared at him.   
  
Duo backed off a little and said "Hey, sorry to take your patented phrase but I feel like it's been a long and hard mission reading those Sailor Moon comics that Quatre gave me."   
  
Heero muttered "braided baka" under his breath.   
  
"Only weak people read Sailor Moon comics" said Wufei.   
  
"Oh yeah, what about those Pokemon comics that you stashed under your mattress?" Duo retorted.   
  
Wufei blushed and suddenly became busy.   
  
"That's what I thought!" crowed a triumphant Duo.   
  
He then proceeded to dance around Wufei singing the Pokemon theme song.   
  
"INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wufei screamed, losing his temper.   
  
Wufei whipped out his katana and started to chase after Duo who was now pleading for his life and his braid.   
  
"Come on, it was just a joke!"   
  
"Get back here you Sailor Moon freak!"   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"   
  
"INJUSTICE!"   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"   
  
"INJUSTICE"   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"   
  
Finally, after repeating these two phrases many times while running around Quatre's mansion, Wufei and Duo collapsed on the ground, gasping for air.   
  
"HA!" gasped Duo.   
  
"IN- gasp-JUST-gasp-ICE"   
  
Trowa rolled his eyes at them. He had been quietly enjoying his Pokemon video game in his bedroom when Duo barged in, followed by a livid Wufei on his tail err...braid. Now the two of them were arguing about which was better, Pokemon or Sailor Moon.   
  
"Sailor Moon has gorgeous women and it's real." said Duo.   
  
"Is not!"   
  
"Is too!"   
  
"Is not!"   
  
"Is too!"   
  
"Is not!"   
  
"Is too!"   
  
"Is not!"   
  
"Is too!"   
  
"Is not!"   
  
"Is too!"   
  
"Is not!"   
  
"Is too!"   
  
Suddenly, they were surrounded by a pinkish glow.   
  
"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" bawled Duo.   
  
"SHUT UP" replied all of the pilots and their girlfriends except Heero who gave him a death glare and Trowa who didn't say anything at all.   
  
The entire gundam cast was lifted up into the air and into a room made of pink energy by a woman with long, green hair.   
  
"IT'S SAILOR PLUTO!" both Quatre and Duo squealed with glee!   
  
The gundam cast sweat-dropped.   
  
"I told you so!" said Duo to Wufei.   
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Wufei yelled his war cry and chased Duo to the edge of the pink space and Duo toppled off, hanging by his braid, which Wufei was holding, planning on chopping it off.   
  
"WUFEI, DON'T DO IT!" pleaded Duo.   
  
"Why shouldn't I?" replied Wufei, "It is an injustice that Sailor Moon is real and Pokemon isn't."   
  
The others who were staring at Sailor Pluto hushed them. She was shaking with anger. Her green hair hid her face. Suddenly they heard laughter. Sailor Pluto had collapsed on the floor, sounds of mirth escaping the usually solemn scout. She hadn't been angry, she was laughing!   
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"   
  
"Is she laughing at us?" inquired Duo.   
  
"No- HAHA-just-HAHA-you" replied Sailor Pluto as she lifted Duo back onto the pink plateau of energy.   
  
As soon as she recovered from her fit of giggles, Sailor Pluto explained that she had brought them all to this dimension for two reasons. First of all, she wanted to prove to the nonbelievers (at this point she glared at Wufei) that there really were Sailor Scouts and secondly, the Sailor Scouts needed extra help with the heart snatchers that were flooding Tokyo. When she finished her explanation, she teleported them to Tokyo to meet the scouts that were awaiting their arrival.   
  
After their arrival, the scouts each took one girl as her apprentice and Tuxedo Mask a.k.a. Darien took on the task of teaching the five gundam pilots how to be a good tuxedo mask. They were paired like this Sailor Moon + Relena   
Venus + Dorothy   
Jupiter + Hilde   
Mars + Sally   
  
All of the apprentices lived in Sailor Mars' temple. The Scouts' apprentices were given temporary planet powers. They were able to transform and attack just like the real Scouts. So they trained half the time and the other half was spent bonding with their guides.   
  
Dorothy and Mina spent an hour just talking about tips to taking care of long, blonde hair. Then they started arguing about whose hair was the best. Serena and Relena spent most of their time at the arcade. Relena was hooked on this racing game and challenged anyone who would play. The scary thing is, she beat all of them. Hilde learned cooking tips from Lita and the two would frequently test different recipes. Sally and Rei discussed incompetent men.   
  
Tuxedo Mask apprentices however, weren't doing quite as well.   
  
"Now, each one of you can pick a flower and that flower will be enchanted to be a weapon," explained Darien. " I've taken the liberty to pick out flowers for each of you."   
  
"Wufei gets the daisy, Quatre gets the carnation, Heero gets the tulip, Trowa gets the daffodil, Duo gets the morning glory, "   
  
"INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!" cried Wufei. "The daisy is such a weak and sappy flower."   
  
"Wait a minute, why does Quatre get the flower symbolizing death? I'm the one who's the God of Death!" complained Duo.   
  
Soon everybody was grumbling about Darien's choice of flowers.   
  
"FINE, I'LL LET YOU CHOOSE!!!!!!!" shouted a frustrated Darien.   
  
"Finally, he shows some sense." mumbled Duo.   
  
Darien gave him his own version of the death glare. Then, he whipped out a floral catalog and a rose.   
  
"Each of you can select a flower out of the catalog then tell me when you're ready for me to enchant it."   
  
The gundam pilots went to work, each flipping through the catalogs except for Heero and Duo.   
  
"I'll accept this mission without complaints." He stated.   
  
"Hmmph, that's only 'cuz you got a good flower." Duo said under his breath.   
  
"Omae o korosu!" yelled Heero as he drew a gun out of his spandex.   
  
"Man, where does he keep those?!" screamed a terrified Duo.   
  
"STOP!" commanded Darien.   
  
"IN THE NAME OF LOVE, BEFORE YOU BREAK MY HEART!" sang Duo off tune.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed a frustrated Darien.   
  
"Calm down, sheesh." Said Duo.   
  
They each told Darien their choice of flowers and how they wanted to enchant it.   
  
Soon the other apprentices picked out their flowers.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
After enchanting Duo's, Heero's and Quatre's flowers, he came to Wufei. Wufei told him how he wanted his flower enchanted.   
  
"You want me to do what?!" Darien yelled.   
  
"Unless you're a weakling, you can do the task that I ask."   
  
"Hey, that rhymes!" said Duo, popping out of nowhere.   
  
"Leave us alone you baka or I'll chop off your braid!" screamed Wufei.   
  
"OK, OK." Duo said meekly.   
  
Darien then started to work on Wufei's flower power (AN: sorry, I just couldn't resist) because he didn't want to be called a weakling or be the   
  
victim of Wufei's wrath.   
  
Then, Trowa came up to him with his choice of flower. Darien tried to enchant it but couldn't.   
  
"I think I drained all of my magic while enchanting Wufei's flower." Said Darien   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Trowa.   
  
Everyone stared; Trowa hadn't said anything so loud since they had met him.   
  
"I'm sorry but you'll have to deal with it." Darien said apologetically.   
  
Soon, they went into battle.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^   
  
Two heart snatchers were attacking people on opposite sides of town. The pilots dealt with one while the Sailor scouts dealt with the other.   
  
Darien made the first move with his rose that pinned the heart snatcher in the shape of a math teacher temporarily. Then Duo, in a black tuxedo, appeared with a scythe made out of carnations in hand.   
  
"Stop evil heart snatcher. I'm Shinigami. I will not allow you to destroy this town. I don't like evil people and you're the very picture of evil. So in the name of death, I shall punish you!"   
  
"HA, are you going to attack me with little flowers?" taunted the heart snatcher.   
  
She hurtled a bunch of razor sharp numbers at Duo.   
  
Duo calmly sliced the numbers in half with his scythe. Then he chased after the heart snatcher and succeeded in getting a slice in.   
  
Trowa attacked next with his poppies. (He thought they looked like clowns). He gathered them together and whirled them in the air, spraying a golden dust everywhere. It was pollen mixed with some pepper just in case the heart snatcher wasn't allergic.   
  
"What is thi- ACHOO!"   
  
The heart snatcher began to sneeze uncontrollably. Heero took this opportunity to pin it down with his tulips and struck the heart snatcher with them.   
  
"OW, those things are sharp."   
  
Then the heart snatcher broke loose. Quatre then attacked with a lily.   
  
"What're you going to do with the lily?" asked Wufei.   
  
"Lilies are beautiful, serene flowers," said Quatre, "but they also pack a punch! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"   
  
He threw the lily at the heart snatcher. It exploded and it's petals fell on the injured heart snatcher, securing it to the ground with magic.   
  
"Now, I'll finish you!" Wufei declared.   
  
He whipped out a handful of snapdragons and threw them at the heart snatcher. They immediately attacked. Snapdragons have two parts to its blossom and they open and close, resembling the snapping mouth of a dragon, hence the name. These magical ones used their "mouths" to chomp on the heart snatcher, keeping it from making any further moves. Then Wufei commanded them to spray sleeping powder onto the heart snatcher.   
  
"Someone's watched too much Pokemon." mumbled Duo.   
  
Wufei glared at him but continued to pay attention to the snapdragons at work. When Sailor Moon and her crew got to them to do the big pink heart attack, they were surprised to find that the heart snatcher was under control and the guys were all crowded around Duo's gameboy.   
  
"That took you long enough," grumbled Wufei. "My precious snapdragons had to keep attacking with their sleep powder to keep that monster from moving."   
  
"Well, sorrrrrrrrrrry."   
  
Serena looked at the flowers and had a double take. Wait a second. I thought I heard wrong but sleeping powder? The other girls had similar thoughts but they were drowned out as they looked at the gundam pilots. The girls couldn't help but stare surprise.   
  
Everyone had on a black tuxedo with slight variations. Heero had on a green shirt under the tux. Duo had on a dark gray, almost black shirt on underneath. Trowa had on a teal shirt while Quatre had on a sky blue shirt. Wufei chose a dark red.   
  
The girls weren't so bad either. Each girl had on the outfit of their Sailor Scout teachers. They also tried to imitate each scout's hair to the best of their ability. Dorothy had no trouble imitating Mina. Their hair was practically identical except for shades of blonde. The others had a little more trouble.   
  
Relena had her hair in two buns with ponytails trailing from it as well but they just didn't look quite like Serena's. Hilde had attempted to pull her hair back into a ponytail but her spiky bangs just wouldn't cooperate. She finally gave up and let her bangs frame her face and tied the rest of her hair in the back. Sally let her hair down. It was wavy, almost curly because of the twists her hair was usually in.   
  
The whole effect was topped off with the same outfits as their teachers. They had on short skirts, high heels, and the tiaras. Duo wolf whistled while the others just stood oogling. This was ended when…   
  
"Geez, these heels are killing my feet!" exclaimed Hilde.   
  
"I know, and this skirt is so short!" agreed Sally.   
  
A series of other complaints followed until the Sailor Scouts finally got mad.   
  
"Well, we have to fight in these everyday!" screamed Rei.   
  
"Yeah!" chorused the rest.   
  
This turned into an argument that ended when Heero, tired of the senseless arguing, threatened to kill all of them.   
  
"Sheesh, no need to get so hostile." Serena said timidly while hiding behind Darien.   
  
"You better get used to it." Duo muttered.   
  
For this comment, he received a death glare. Sailor Moon finally got around to destroying the heart snatcher with her big pink heart attack (AN: I don't know the name of it so deal with it.) and they all returned to their homes while the Gundam crew returned to Rei's temple.   
  
Rei's thoughts: Omigosh, all of them are so cute and they're all staying in the temple. Ha! I'll bet all the other scouts will be soooooo jealous. Hmmm. I wonder which one I'll pick to go after. Duo's ridiculous but he's also very gorgeous. Those violet eyes of his are so dreamy. Quatre seems nice and he's not ugly either but kinda girly. Wufei is really weird, he keeps calling me a weak woman but he has such big muscles. Trowa's bangs kinda freak me out. He might poke my eyes out if I get too close. Heero's muscular too and he looks so intense and mysterious. Then again, he might kill me. Hmmm. Duo or Wufei seem like the best. I know! Why not go after both?   
  
Mina's thoughts: Why do they get to stay at Rei's temple. If I know Rei, she'll probably try to keep them all for herself. Hmmm. Maybe I'll stay at her temple for a while. I mean, we are really good friends and my parents won't mind since it's a temple. If only Duo could stay at my house. I don't like guys with long hair but maybe I'll convince him to cut it off. If I don't succeed, at least he looks good with it. Maybe I won't ask him to get it cut after all.   
  
Amy's thoughts- Hmm…that Heero seems so intense. He's like the hero of a novel. How romantic! Maybe while we're battling together, he'll fall in love with me. Yeah!   
  
Serena's thoughts- All of them are so cuuuuttttttttteeeee! I'll bet Rei's gloating right now just because they stay with her. I'll show her. Oh wait. I can't. If I do Darien will be so mad. Hey wait. Making him jealous won't be so bad. I mean he's kinda been ignoring me lately. Let's see. How about Duo? He seems like he has a sense of humor and he likes food just like me.   
  
Lita's thoughts- Trowa is so athletic and serious. We'd make such a great couple. It'd be a relief after being with these funny people all the time. Hey, why not go for it? I mean Mina's always saying I need to take more risks!   
  
The next day all of the sailor scouts went to the temple. Darien was there too. After all, they were his apprentices.   
  
"Hey, what're all you people here for?" Darien asked.   
  
Every scout sweatdrops.   
  
"Um, we're here to visit our apprentices."   
  
"Oh, hi!" Hilde said.   
  
Serena's mind raced. How could she see the Gundam pilots without being too obvious? She only wanted Darien to be a little jealous. If it was discreet, she could deny it afterwards.   
  
"Hey, how are your apprentices Darien? I want to congratulate them on the victory over the heart snatchers!" Serena said sweetly.   
  
"All of them except Duo are in the kitchen. Duo's still sleeping in his bedroom over there."   
  
Darien had barely even finished pointing out Duo's bedroom before the scouts all went either to his bedroom or the living room.   
  
"Uh, we're all assigned to congratulate one of them so it's more heartfelt." Serena offered as an excuse.   
  
In Duo's bedroom…   
  
Rei, Mina and Serena fought to be at his bedside.   
  
"Look! He's drooling, isn't that adorable?"   
  
"Ugh, maybe I'll go find Wufei."   
  
Mina and Serena were still watching Duo when he awoke.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Duo.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Serena and Mina.   
  
After more yelling, they all calmed down.   
  
"Okay, first of all, what're you doing in my room oogling at me while I'm trying to get some shut-eye? I know I'm gorgeous but could you stare at me some other time?"   
  
"Umm… okay."   
  
Duo blinked. He didn't really expect them to agree. Well, what's so bad about having a few extra girls drooling over you? Hey, this could work out to my advantage!   
  
With this in mind, Duo smiled sweetly at them.   
  
"Oh, if only I could have breakfast in bed. I'm still aching from that last daring duel with a heart snatcher. Math has always been my worst subject and that teacher just brought back bad memories. An omelet, pancakes, toast with butter, bagel with lots of cream cheese, two donuts, two cups of milk, and two cups of orange juice would really help me get over that awful memory."   
  
For a minute, Duo thought he laid it on too thick but the girls actually fell for it. They set to work, each bringing half of the food.   
  
"Here Duo. This'll replenish some strength back into those big muscles of yours."   
  
"Oh yes Duo, show us your muscles." Hilde said sarcastically, She was leaning on the doorframe observing them without amusement."   
  
"Hilde babe. Hi!"   
  
"Why hello Duo, what are you doing with two lovely ladies drooling over you."   
  
"They're preparing my breakfast?"   
  
"Well, shouldn't they be leaving now?" Hilde said while shooting daggers at Serena and Mina with a glare that equaled Heero's.   
  
They took the hint and backed out of the room but after they were out of earshot, they commented on Hilde.   
  
"Duo's nice but that girlfriend of his is really grumpy."   
  
"Tell me about it!"   
  
Serena and Mina finally decided to scheme their way into Duo's life. After all, they would both benefit. Serena would give up going after Duo once Darien got jealous. Then Mina would go in for the kill.   
  
Meanwhile in the living room, Rei, Amy and Lita were trying their luck. Wufei & Trowa were reading Pokemon comic books while Heero was polishing his gun and Quatre was reading a book. Rei and Lita sat down beside the pile of comic books.   
  
"Whatcha reading there Trowa?"   
  
"…"   
  
"Really? That's so great! Wow, can I take a look?"   
  
Trowa had the tiniest hint of a smile on his face as he handed over the book. Lita flipped through it.   
  
"Hmmm… This is more interesting than I thought it would be."   
  
Trowa handed over some more comic books.   
  
"Start from the first one so it'll make more sense."   
  
The others gaped. Could Trowa be getting more and more talkative?   
  
Rei was having more trouble.   
  
"Hey Wufei." She said in what she thought was a seductive tone.   
  
"Go away you weak onna."   
  
"Come on, don't you want to read comic books together? It'll be so much fun."   
  
"I pity your not being able to read by yourself but LEAVE ME ALONE BAKA ONNA!"   
  
"You heard him. For once he's actually right."   
  
Sally had walked in the room. Her normally calm blue eyes now burned with cold fire.   
  
"Teacher or not, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."   
  
"Why should I have to listen to a lowly apprentice?"   
  
"Well, to start with, because I can defeat you in anything, including fighting."   
  
"Dream on." Rei retorted but she walked away.   
  
Wufei clapped his hands and stared in admiration.   
  
"How'd you manage to actually get her to listen to what you were saying?"   
  
"Sheer skill" Sally said as she bowed.   
  
"You're not such a weak onna after all."   
  
"Why thank you."   
  
"Umm…"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Would you like a comic book?"   
  
Sally burst out laughing but accepted.   
  
Amy was also having trouble. She couldn't find the courage to speak. Heero looked so intimidating while polishing his gun. He was soooooo handsome. Suddenly, he glared at her.   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"Uh… I was just… admiring your gun."   
  
"hn…"   
  
Heero polished his gun for another half an hour while Amy just stared at him. Then Relena came in the room.   
  
"Good morning!" she chirped.   
  
Heero's face lit up.   
  
"Good afternoon Relena. Congratulations, you've slept longer than even Duo."   
  
"Well, I was up all night trying to figure out how to improve my skills at that racing game in the arcade."   
  
"Wanna go now?"   
  
"SURE!"   
  
They left while Amy just stared after them. It was clear that she'd never succeed in getting in between them two. Hmm… Maybe she could go after   
  
Quatre! Amy discreetly moved over by Quatre's chair. She took note of what he was reading.   
  
"Pride and Prejudice. That's a good book."   
  
"Yeah." Quatre murmured distractedly.   
  
"How far along are you?"   
  
"I'm halfway."   
  
"How is it?"   
  
"Pretty good so far."   
  
Amy couldn't find anything else to say so she just stared at him too. Then Dorothy came into the room. Oh no! Now the same thing's going to happen! This time though I'm going to persevere. I'll follow them everywhere until Quatre will be forced to like me.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^   
  
Rei paced back and forth in her room. The nerve of that Sally Po, being my apprentice and all, insulting me! I'm lots prettier than her. Who even wears army green anymore? Ugh. I can't understand how Wufei can like her but not me. I mean it's obvious that I'm much better at everything that's important. If we fought- ugh,,such a barbarian way of resolving things- I might win, with some help.   
  
Later that night all the apprentices met together in Relena's room.   
  
"You know something? I think Rei's going after Wufei!"   
  
"What? I thought only you'd be crazy enough to like him!"   
  
For this comment Hilde received a smack with a pillow.   
  
"Like boyfriend like girlfriend, huh?"   
  
Hilde retaliated with a surprise attack of the pillow. This developed into an all-out pillow fight.   
  
"We shouldn't be fighting at all!'   
  
"Hilde, don't make fun of my boyfriend!"   
  
Suddenly the door slid open.   
  
"Hilde babe, what's goin-"   
  
Duo was interrupted as a pillow landed smack in the middle of his stomach.   
  
"Oof, that brings back bad memories."   
  
Wufei met a similar fate as a pillow came hurtling through the air to meet with his face.   
  
"INJUSTICE!"   
  
"Uhh… Wu-wu, sorry about that!'   
  
"Wu-wu?"   
  
All the people sweatdropped as Hilde asked the question that was on their minds. Wufei blushed as he denied ever hearing that horrendous nickname.   
  
"What are you talking about baka onna?"   
  
"WU-WU whatever are you talking about. We both know that you love that nickname!"   
  
"Wait, what happened to Wu-man? I thought we had something special!' Duo wailed.   
  
"Uh… I think I should be leaving. I… need to finish that Pokemon comic."   
  
"Okay, take care Wu-wu!"   
  
"Hey Wu-man, which edition is it?"   
  
After the two headed out the door, Sally shut it and everybody settled down.   
  
"Okay, lets get down to business."   
  
"To defeat the HUNS!" Hilde joked.   
  
"…" the rest of the group sweatdropped.   
  
"Uhhh. Well I think that Rei is trying to steal Wufei."   
  
"You know what? This morning, I found Serena and Mina drooling over my Duo-kun."   
  
"Come on! Are you sure you're not being paranoid? I mean Amy was staring at Heero today but I think it was just the gun."   
  
"Or maybe the gun intimidated her and that's why she moved on to my Quatre."   
  
"Alright so maybe they are trying to move in on your guys. Luckily, no one dares to mess with me." Relena stated confidently.   
  
"Put a sock in it!" Hilde snapped.   
  
"Okay, we all agree that none of us wanted the scouts to try to steal our guys. Sadly though, our guys are too hhhooooooooooooooottttttttttttttttt! Especially Duo!"   
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear the last part. The thing is how do we protect your guys without getting in trouble with the scouts. We still have to stay here for some time to take care of the heart snatchers." Relena recommended.   
  
While everyone was thinking up solutions for their dire dilemma, a loud noise was heard outside.   
  
"Dishonorable braided baka! Get your feminine braided self back here!"   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"You should of thought of the consequences before you spilled your hot chocolate all over my special edition Pokemon comic book!"   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
The girls ran outside to watch the fight while Hilde and Sally were each cheering their boyfriends on. Trowa, Heero, and Quatre ran outside too.   
  
"We shouldn't be fighting at all!"   
  
"Quatre, how many times do I have to say it? Don't use that phrase!"   
  
"But I wike it" Quatre said while staring up at Dorothy with puppy dog eyes.   
  
"Don't give me that look!"   
  
"SSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"We're trying to watch the entertainment!"   
  
"You're all eeeeeeeeeviiiillllllllllllllllllllll!"   
  
While the match was raging on, Wufei thrust Duo into a certain Vice Foreign Minister.   
  
"Oof. Umm… Duo, have you been putting on a few pounds lately?"   
  
"Must've been that breakfast."   
  
Throughout the conversation, Heero had been eyeing Duo with displeasure. He took this moment to walk up to him and said in his monotone voice…   
  
"Get off her now."   
  
"Sure, just interrupt me."   
  
Duo got up anyway and lifted Relena to her feet by her waist. Heero was on the verge of whipping out his gun but thought of a better way. "Punch me."   
  
"Uh-oh"   
  
Duo tapped him lightly on the shoulder.   
  
"Are you sure-" he was cut off as Heero delivered him a blow to his stomach.   
  
"This is more painful than I remember it."   
  
Suddenly Rei burst out around the corner.   
  
"What's going on?" she said before moving over to where Duo was.   
  
"Are you okay?" She asked while bending down to his level.   
  
All she got as a reply was a gob of throw- up went down her robes.   
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Duo ran into the bathroom to finish the job as Rei tried to locate the barf that was traveling down her robes. The apprentices, especially Sally Po, had a hard time trying not to laugh. Even Trowa couldn't keep down a smile. Quatre was horrified but couldn't say anything because he was laughing too hard. Hilde tried to apologize for Duo but it didn't go too well.   
  
"I'm really sorry that Duo had to umm… barf down your shirt."   
  
"SHUT UP! YOU BUNCH OF MISCREANTS!"   
  
With that, Rei stomped off to a bathroom to clean herself up. After a while the group settled down.   
  
"That was extremely rude of us."   
  
"I didn't see you do anything about it Quatre. I tried to apologize to that grouch but she didn't even listen."   
  
"Stop lecturing my Q-chan. If you hadn't giggled so much while apologizing, maybe she'd listen."   
  
"People, settle down. Guys, go back to your rooms. The rest of you follow me." Sally commanded.   
  
"Be serious now. We really need to discuss this problem." Sally said as they settled down into Relena and Dorothy's room. (AN: I kinda forgot to mention this before. Since there weren't enough rooms at the temple to give rooms to everyone, there are two people per room.)   
Room-mates   
Sally + Hilde   
Relena + Dorothy   
Heero   
Duo + Wufei   
Trowa + Quatre   
  
"Okay, as we were discussing before being interrupted, how should we deal with the scouts?" Sally asked.   
  
"I say that we confront them."   
  
"But not all of them are doing something bad, I mean Lita's okay."   
  
"You're just saying that because she's your mentor."   
  
"Nuh- uh, she's not trying to steal someone's guy. I mean look at everyone else."   
  
"You've got a point there."   
  
"Hmmm…I know!!!"   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^   
  
AN: FINALLY!!! I CANNOT WRITE ANOTHER WORD!!! Send me any comments or suggestions at bakagami515@yahoo.com 


	2. Confrontation!

Disclaimer: Did you **really** think I owned Gundam Wing? Course not. Not even I'm that stupid.   
  
**Formidable Flowers**   
  
By Bakagami   
  
  
"Puh-leeze. Sally I knew you were violent but an all- out brawl?"   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
"I think we should do it too!"   
  
"Me too!"   
  
"Hilde? I can see Dorothy and Sally doing this but...Hilde?"   
  
"What's wrong with a brawl?"   
  
"I say we try to have a peace talk first."   
  
"They're the ones who started it!" Sally protested.   
  
"You should've seen how sappy they were around my Duo-kun!"   
  
"But still...."   
  
"Fine...but if they don't cooperate...I say we beat them up."   
  
"Sally..."   
  
"Ok...no brawl..."   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
The next day as the Gundam girls met their Sailor scout sensei for training, they had a...discussion.   
  
"It has come to my attention that some of you don't seem to realize that the Gundam boys are our boyfriends. Well, except Trowa...Lita, you can have him." Relena stated.   
  
Lita blushed.   
  
Relena continued."The rest of you, now you know. Hopefully, you will not continue to flirt with them."   
  
"Like that's gonna stop me." Rei muttered underneath her breath.   
  
Unfortunately for her, Sally was nearby. Rei got decked!   
  
"MARS FIRE...SURROUND!"   
  
Even under such a fierce attack...Sally was not injured. All the training she had had paid back and the fire didn't harm her.Instead, it seemed to energize her more.   
  
"That was low. How could you use an attack as strong as that? What's the matter? Can't you fight me using regular punches or kicks? Do you have to revert back to your powers? I can't believe I once considered you a friend!"   
  
"At least I don't dress like I'm in an army."   
  
"I look better in these than you ever will."   
  
"Shut up!"   
  
"Make me!"   
  
Relena intervened. "Come on...stop it."   
  
"You can shut up too!"   
  
"That was uncalled for!"   
  
Rei threw a punch at Relena. She blocked it. Rei kept on furiously attacking and Relena kept blocking.   
  
"Rei! Stop it or else I'll have to hit back!"   
  
"Like you could!"   
  
"That does it! I tried to be nice but you just don't deserve my nicennnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss!"   
  
Relena grabbed Rei's arm as she attacked and twisted it unmercifully.   
  
"Give up?"   
  
"Okay, okay!"   
  
Relena released her. Rei massaged her arm then aimed her other one at Relena again. Relena barely managed to deflect the blow. Then she punched Rei in her face twice and Rei fell to the ground unconcious."   
  
"That was so unfair! How could you do that to Rei?"   
  
"What do you mean? She attacked me then Relena!"   
  
"She cheated too!"   
  
"Did not! You both teamed up on her!"   
  
This developed into an all out fight with Lita trying the keep the peace.   
  
"Come on! Don't do this! Remember how well we were getting along before?"   
  
Everybody else just kept fighting. The results were...   
  
Sally vs. Mina= Mina lost with a black eye and some hair missing. Sally got a cut on her cheek   
  
Dorothy vs. Amy= Dorothy won with zero damage except a little less hair.(not that she was lacking any.) Amy twisted her arm in a fall.   
  
Hilde vs. Serena= Hilde won with zero damage because all she had to do was pull Serena's hair.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
The next day...   
  
"What happened to you, onna?"   
  
"Yeah...you guys look like you just got in a fight."   
  
The girls explained everything.   
  
"I can see how everyone would fall in love with me but this is ridiculous."   
  
"I have a solution."   
  
Everyone stared at Trowa intently. First because he spoke and second because he claimed he could solve all their problems.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
AN: Thanks for reviewing Moongirl! All you other peeps start commenting!!!It is horrible not getting any feedback!!! Once again, even if you don't like it...tell me!!!I'll try improving. 


	3. Solutions

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer if I actually **owned** Gundam Wing, would I?

  
  
**Formidable Flowers**   
Chapter 3   
  
By Bakagami

  
  
As soon as he opened his mouth, Trowa regretted it. Being a person who dislikes attention, he now found everybody staring at him. Some like Lita looked encouraging. Duo had his usual mischievous smirk on and Wufei stared on in disbelief and scorn.   
  
"Go on..." Lita whispered supportively.   
  
"Well... I honestly miss our old universe. This one is monotonous with its constant barrage of easily defeated monstrous foes. There are no gundams, "   
  
Duo whistled in awe. " Who knew the T-man was packing such vocab?"   
  
"Plus I'm sure that since she brought us here in the first place, Sailor Pluto will be happy to assist us back." Continued Trowa.   
  
"Yeah right- she's still a sailor scout! Like she'd choose our side." Hilde said incredulously.   
  
"Well, she liked us enough to bring us over." Sally said dryly.   
  
"Even so, how would she...explain it to the rest of her...um...comrades..." asked Duo, trying hard to use big words and obviously not doing so well.   
  
"Well," Trowa replied. " The girls could go in uniform and one of us as Tuxedo Mask. The rest will be concealed in a 'cargo compartment'."   
  
"Right. How believable is that going to be. And we don't even look like 'em!" Relena exclaimed.   
  
"I said it'd provide her with an excuse. Plus we'll use wigs and colored contacts to make it more convincing in her explanation afterwards."   
  
"WHOA T-MAN! I think your experiencing an overdose of talking. I've experienced plenty of those myself." Duo said humorously.   
  
"We know all too well..." Wufei mumbled.   
  
And so the preparation began. Purchases were made without the knowledge of the scouts, which was pretty easy since they were still nursing their wounds...and growing hatred for the Gundam gals. Everything was going smoothly until...   
  
"Um...I don't wanna sound stupid -"   
  
"Too late Maxwell." Growled Wufei.   
  
"-Ahem," resumed Duo " How're we gonna contact ol' Pluto?"   
  
Everybody stared at one another. They had managed to overlook a major pivotal point in their plan. What was even more surprising was the fact that it had been caught by Duo.   
  
"Lita knows...right?" asked Hilde.   
  
"Um...actually... I've...never really tried to find her...mostly that's Sailor Moon's turf.   
  
"You mean we're stuck? HERE???" yelled Hilde.   
  
"I know!" Relena exclaimed chirpily.   
  
"Here we go again..." Duo muttered as Relena happily babbled on.   
  
"Since all the females are...not on good terms with the scouts...we'll send in one of the guys. Of course since it's Sailor Moon we need information from...we'll have to send in Duo."   
  
"WHAT?!" Hilde yelled in disbelief.   
  
"I just can't help being the best at acting, babe. Sorry." Duo sighed.   
  
"Actually...its just 'cuz you're the only one she's interested in..." said Relena, as they all sweat-dropped.   
  
"So you'll go in tomorrow." Said Sally.   
  
"Do I have no say in this?" asked Hilde.   
  
"Sorry Hilde...it's the only way." Relena apologized.   
  


****

  
  
AN: Sorry I took so long...um...actually...I was gonna quit on this fic. I'm not so sure too many people care. I'm not trying to go all ultimatumish on ya but if it's not worth the effort, I might as well start another fic instead. It's up to you guys. 


End file.
